My Brother's Best Friend
by MUNRO CHAMBERS FANGIRL428
Summary: Clare and Jake are now step sibilings and he makes her life hell. His Best friend Eli starts Degrassi this year and tries to help Clare but it's hard when Clare falls in love with her brother's best firend. And what if Eli feels the same way about Clare? How will Jake handle all this? Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

I was that little girl you would see walking out of church every Sunday with her parents. The girl who always did her best in school and got A's. The girl who had the best big sister who would protect me as much as she could. The girls who had the best mom and dad who loved each other with so much love. But that was when I was younger.

Now I'm 17 and so many things have changed. My once so in love parents decided that they didn't love each other anymore. Now my dad loves in the states and I haven't heard from him in almost a year. My mother had no problem moving on though. She's already re married to Glen Martin, who has a son the same age as me Jake. The day they both moved in my life changed drastically. Jake and I don't get along well. He's always irritating me in purpose and getting me in trouble. Darcy, My older sister left when my parents announced their divorce. She said it was too much and needed to get away. No one has heard from her and we don't know where she is. So a lot really has changed.

I was getting ready for school which I really didn't want to but I've missed too many days and if I miss anymore I have to repeat junior year. I'm not an A+ student anymore either. I slipped on my black skinny jeans, the Asking Alexandria band shirt I got from Warped Tour, and a pair of black and white checkered suspenders. I sat in front of my mirror and started my makeup. I put on eyeliner on the top and bottom lid of my eye than put liquid eyeliner on the top. Then I put on dark gray eye shadow and mascara. Once I looked at my makeup I put my converses on and brushed my hair and teeth.

I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. Jake was still upstairs getting ready. He takes longer than a girl does. I was enjoying my apple when someone knocked on the door. My mom and Glen were already at work so normally no one ever comes over this early.

I opened the door and there in front of me stood man I've never met before but I want to know. He had chocolate brown hair that hung a little in front of his piercing green eyes. His skinny jeans looked a little too skinny but looked amazing on him.

"Hey is Jake here?" his voice was deep but not too deep. I just stood there not moving. He waved his hand in front of my face and came out of my trance.

"Oh sorry um yea he's still getting ready."

"Well mind if I come in? I have to take him to school." I opened the door more for him and he walked in. I moved in front of him and into the kitchen. He sat down and looked around. I walked to the stairs and screamed to Jake that his ride was here.

"So you're Jakes new step sister right?" he asked as I sat down across from him.

"Yup" was all I gave him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even tell you my name. I'm Eli.'

"I'm Clare" he gave me a little smirk and was about to say something but Jake came running downstairs.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked as he got closer to Eli.

They continued to talk as I pulled put my IPOD and I got up walking to the door.

"Hey emo where you going?" Jake asked. He always makes fun of me for how I dress.

"I'm going to school" Was the simple answer I gave him.

"Well wait don't you go to Degrassi? I can just drive you" Eli said while getting up.

"What the fuck are you smoking Eli? Today's your first day you can't be seen socializing with her." Jake laughed.

I couldn't take it I needed to get away from this house. I put my iPod in my ears and left. I always walk to school it gives me time to get myself ready for the day ahead of me.

When I got to school I went right to my locker. I heard people whispering as I walked by. Here at school I'm known as a freak and my brother making fun of me doesn't help much either. I spun in my combination and grabbed my books for history, science, and English. I closed my locker and sat on the ground in front of it. Here at Degrassi we don't have a homeroom so everyone just mingles through the hallway until first period. I was reading my book Willow, when someone came and sat next to me and took my book.

"Excuse me I was reading that" I said snatching back out of his hands.

"What a shocker Clare's reading yet another book!" Adam laughed. Adam's my best and only friend. He moved here freshman year with his twin brother Drew. They're fraternal twins and couldn't be any more different. Adam's a FTM and I'm totally cool with that. I don't think of Adam as anything but a guy and it fucking sucks that people have issues with that!

We were just sitting on the ground laughing until I saw him again. Eli was walking this way with Jake. I watched as he came up to us and stood right next to me but not looking at me.

"This is it locker number 4127" he said. My lockers 4128 so I guess we're locker neighbors.

He looked down and saw me. He gave me a smile and extended a hand out for me to take but I just got up without his help. His smile faded and he awkwardly put his hand at his side again. Adam stood up and extended his hand to Eli.

"HI I'm Ad-"but before he could finish Jake cut him off.

"Oh shit dude are you serious? Your locker is right next to Clare's!" Jake seemed pretty pissed off.

"Its ok dude I'm fine with being next to you sister"

"Step sister" I corrected him. I put my things in my locker and grabbed Adams arm pulling him with me to history.

"Whoa slow down Clare! First of all who was that guy? Second of all your step brothers an ass" we both laughed as we took our seats for history.

"Tell me about it. Ok that guy is Eli. He's friends with Jake and he came over this morning to give Jake a ride to school. He offered to drive me too but of course Jake wouldn't have that" I rolled my eyes as the teacher walked by. Time for history.

"What the fuck do we need to learn history and science for? I mean it's not like I plan on becoming a scientist or a history buff" Adam was whining while we were on our way to third period. I had English he had computers. I waved him goodbye and took my seat in the very back row.

I'm kind of an English nerd. I was the first one in the classroom as always. I don't understand why people socialize in the hallway instead of getting to class on time.

"Hey mind if I sit next to you?" I was startled by the voice interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw it was Eli.

"I just nodded my head and looked back at my desk. Why does this guy have this effect on me? Normally I hate being around people but when I see him I just want to be right next to him.

"So this morning I really wouldn't have minded giving you a ride just so you know. I would have handled your brother" he was sitting only a few feet away looking I right in the eye.

"Thanks but I really don't mind" I kept my face down the whole time. Then I felt his hand grab my chin. I immediately flinched out of his grip.

"Hey hey I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I just want to see your beautiful blue eyes." He smirked and soon the students began piling into class and it's a good thing too. I was sure I was blushing.

I breathed a sigh of relief when class was over. I don't think I can be in the same room as Eli he just has this weird effect on me! I was at my locker eating lunch. I had a bag of grapes and a blue Gatorade. Adam doesn't have lunch 4th period actually I won't see him until last period for gym. I normally just eat my lunch by myself in front of my locker but I guess I won't be doing that today.

"Can I join you?"

Of course it had to be Eli.

"Sure" I said as I swallowed my grape. I closed my vampire novel and put it down.

"So Clare why don't you tell me about yourself starting with why do you read twilight?" he asked chuckling while holding up my book I started laughing and took my book back.

"Ha ha no it's not Twilight for your information it's the Vampire Diaries. I've always had a thing for the vampire novels but not Twilight that's for sure." I popped another grape into my mouth and looked up at him to see him smirking.

"And why not Twilight?"

"Well you see the werewolves in the book totally screw it up! I mean seriously I wanted to read a romance novel about vampires not werewolves killing vampires that's so not a romance novel!"

He was laughing and now I felt dumb. Was really that pathetic that I was funny?

"Oh goodness Clare that actually does make a lot of sense though. So you-"

"What the fuck?"

Eli was cut off by none other than Jake.

"Alright Clare I don't care how much money you paid Eli to have lunch with you leave my friends alone! You're going to ruin his reputation!"

Eli and I stood up and I started walking away but not before Eli grabbed my arm.

"No Eli its fine I needed to use the bathroom anyway." And with that I walked slowly down the hallway but I could still hear them talking.

"Man it's my first day I don't have a fucking reputation!"

"Yea and you'll have a horrible one if you keep hanging out with my sister!"

"Your sisters pretty damn cool man"

I smiled and walked away faster. He barely knows me and he thinks I'm cool.

8th period

"So what are you doing after school today?" Adam asked while I grabbed my belt for flag football.

"Oh you know going on tumblr and tumbling until I can't stand it. Oh and I'm trying to win those tickets to the A Day To Remember concert from that radio station."

Just as I said that Eli bumped my shoulder on his way out to the field with the football. He turned his head and smirked before continuing to run off. I knew I was blushing and so I looked down at the ground.

"Clare what is going on with you and that guy?"

I looked at Adam and just smiled.

"I don't know Adam but I do know that he's nice to me and doesn't treat me like shit."

After gym

I was walking down the steps of the school turning my IPod on when I heard my name being called. Next thing I know someone from behind me is grabbing my arm. I pull the ear bud out of my ear and turned to see Eli with a smile on his face.

"Geez Eli you scared me!" I said placing my hand over my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry but I just wanted to catch you before you started walking. I'm heading back to your house now Jake told me to just hang out there until he gets home so I was wondering if you wanted a ride. I know earlier you said you didn't mind walking but there's no point in you walking when we're going to the same place right?"

"you're right yes I would love a ride thank you."

His face lit up and I gave him a little smile as I followed behind him to his car.

"whoa wait you drive a hearse?" I asked as I stood in front of a black hearse.

"Yup and his name is Morty. Is this a problem?"

My lips formed a giant smile as I looked at him.

"Dude I've always had an obsession with hearses! Don't tell anyone but I don't I think they're fucking cool. And no I'm not obsessed with death I just like hearses."

His face was in shock. "Wow ok here I am thinking I'm the only person who likes hearses and think I'm weird. But I guess I'm not the only one." We both smiled but frowned when we head K.C screaming across the parking lot.

"Eli what the fuck are you doing man? You know that Emo chick might cut herself in your car and get the blood everywhere. You know she's a freak?"

I looked down and I could feel Eli's eyes on me.

"Whatever man you think what you want about Clare but she's fucking awesome so it doesn't matter what you think." And with that he got in the car. I slid into the seat and looked at him shocked.

"You just defended me."

"well it's not fair how people treat you Clare. I know we don't really know each other but you seem like a really nice person and I hope we can be friends." Once again he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh and just so you know I um I don't cut myself and I'm not really emo. I just have a different style." I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't that type of person.

"It's cool Clare I didn't think you cut anyway and as for your style? I like it. it's not like the revealing shit most girls at Degrassi wear."

Eli is so different and I really do want to be friends but I don't know how Jake will handle this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything though I wish I did please review!

Eli's POV

Clare and had just pulled into her driveway. I don't know her that well but she's seems so different, a good different. It's like I can't help but want to be near her. I have no idea why Jake hates her so much or really why anyone does. It really suck the way people treat her I just want to help her.

"I'm going to go get changed you watch TV in the living room or go to Jake's room you want" said Clare as she walked towards the stairs.

I watched as she disappeared up the steps and hears her door close. Jake was at basketball practice so I have no idea how long he's going to be. I sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels when my phone went off. And it had to be the one person I didn't want to talk to the most.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly as I answered the call. He started yelling and I could already tell it wasn't going to be a good night. After fighting with him for 10 minutes I knew I had to get home.

I got off the couch and headed upstairs but when I went to knock on Clare's door I stopped. I heard the sound of a guitar and beautiful singing. I just wanted to listen to her but I knew I had to get going. I knocked on the door and I heard her running around the room. When she opened the door there was no sight of her guitar anywhere.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I have to go my dad needs me. Tell Jake I'll be over later please?" she nodded her head and we said our goodbyes.

Now time to return to my hell hole.

**6:00 that night**

I was standing at Clare's door again just ready to forget everything that just happened at home. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. When the door opened it was Clare with a phone on her ear and looking a little panicked.

"Hey is eve-"

"Shut up and come in!" she yelled as she yanked my arm and slammed the door shut behind me. What the fuck? The radio was blasting and I went to ask her a question but she held up her hand and turned up the radio.

_Alright guys it's the time you've been waiting for we're about to give away 2 backstage passes to the A Day TO Remember concert! You're the lucky 7__th__ caller what's your name?_

I heard Clare squeal and she started jumping up and down

_My names Clare fucking Edwards!_

I heard her voice on the radio and knew that she was the lucky caller

_Well Clare you haven't won the tickets yet. I'm going to play one of their song and you need to tell me the next line to the song once it stops._

Suddenly a song came one and I started singing. This is my favorite song by them! Clare looked at me and started to laugh but paid attention to

"_Remember when I tried? I never stray too far from you forever by your side no matter what I was going through. But know I, never know what to say to you, to help me, prove to you that I'm still on your side. I never show just what you do to me. Guess I'm what's always wrong"_

The music stopped and looked at Clare as she continued to sing the song.

_I hate this town it's so washed up and all my friends don't give a fuck. They'll tell me that it's just bad luck. When will I find where I fit in? I hate this town_

_Congratulations Clare you just won 2 back stage passes to the concert!_

Clare screamed and then looked at me. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and I spun her around laughing. My hand grabbed her ass by mistake trying to get a better hold of her but I moved it as soon as I heard her squeal a little. After a minute of this I stopped spinning her and she looked into my eyes. She slowly unwrapped her legs and looked down.

"Sorry I was just really excited…" her voiced faded away.

"Don't worry about it you just won back stage passes to one of the best bands ever! I'd be pretty damn happy too" she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You like A Day To Remember?"

"Of course I do! They're one of my favorite bands ever" she was smiling wide as could be and I couldn't help but find it cute.

"Well I know we don't know each other too well but Adam doesn't like this band so do you want to go with me?" she was biting her lip oh so sexily.

"Are you fucking serious? Yea I'd love to go! Thank you" I hugged her and when we pulled away she looked up at my forehead and she reached her hand up to move my bangs, revealing a gash in my head.

"Eli what happened?" she asked getting all concerned. I moved my bands so they covered it and told her it was nothing. She didn't push any further but I knew she wanted to know. I can't tell her though. No one can know.

"Jake's picking up pizza so he'll be home on in like 30 minutes." I nodded my head and she walked into the kitchen. She stood next to the counter and I took this time to take in her appearance. She had on a hot pink camisole that showed a good amount of cleavage and short black pajama shorts that said Warped Tour across her butt. She looked so damn sexy.

"You went to Warped Tour?" I asked as she took a sip of her soda and handed me one.

"Yea how did you know?"

"Well it says it on….." I stopped realizing that I just admitted to staring at her ass.

"Was Elijah Goldsworthy looking at my ass? Well you already did grab it" she had a smirk on her and then looked down.

"Hey that was a mistake I was trying to hold you better. And yes maybe I was looking at my ass but can you blame me?" did I really just say that? she blushed and I looked down almost afraid of her reaction.

"Na I guess I can' I do have a pretty great ass" she started laughing and I looked at her and laughed as well.

"Wow you certainly do at differently at home than you do at school." She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Well no not really only when no one's home. If the family's home I usually just stay in my room and don't talk to them. But anyway yes I went to Warped tour this summer that just passed." I could tell she wanted to change the subject so I went along with it.

"Really? I wanted to go so bad this summer but things got in the way so I couldn't. And I was supper pissed because my favorite band was there."

"Who was that?" she finished her soda and put it on the table.

"Asking Alexandria which I take you're a fan of since you wore one of their shirts today."

She smiled and told me she'd be right back. she came running downstairs with the guitar in her hand but it wasn't the one she was playing earlier. This was an electric guitar and earlier she played an acoustic. She also had a bunch of pictures.

"Yes I am a big fan and when I went to Warped this year I got this." she held up the guitar that had all of the band's autograph.

"Wow how the hell did you get autograph and pictures?" I practically screamed.

"I went with my friend Alec he moved to the states before school started. Anyway Warped Tour was over and everyone was like gone I swear Alec and I were the only ones around but Alec wouldn't let us leave yet for some reason. We were going to the parking lot when we saw the Asking Alexandria tour bus. I handed Alec my camera and stood in front of it and he took my picture but before I could move the door to the bus opened and Danny looked down at me and smiled. I was so scared I was going to get in trouble so I started apologizing but he just walked down the steps and came over to me. He gave me and turned to Alec and started having a conversation like it was nothing. Alec than tells me that Danny is his cousin"

My mouth was open so wide from shock. I couldn't believe this!

"We went into the tour van and I took a bunch of pictures with everyone on the band. They had to get going but before they left Ben Bruce, the lead guitarist gave me one of his guitars that had all of their autographs on it."

"This is fucking awesome! So your friend planned the whole thing?"

She nodded her head and we continued to talk about it until the door opened. Jake came in with 2 boxed of pizza and put them on the table before coming into the living room.

"Hey Eli sorry I kept you waiting for so long." He looked at me and gave me a small smile but then looked at Clare and glared. Clare grabbed the guitar and pictures and started to walk towards the steps.

"Hey wait aren't you going to eat?" she turned and looked at me.

"No I'm not hungry right now but thank you for a fun night Eli." she leaned in and hugged me than went up the steps.

"what the hell did she mean by fun night?" Jake asked while handing me a piece of pizza and sitting next to me.

I waved him off not wanting to hear him yell at me for having fun with his sister.

"Hey can I crash here for the night? I really can't go home right now my dad's being a dick again."

He nodded his head and we continued to talk and watch movies.

It was 2 in the morning and I just couldn't sleep. I was in the spare bedroom was next to Clare's and I can't sleep knowing that her beautiful self is next to me. yes I will admit it. Clare wasn't like other girls. But I want to be friends with her before we become anything else but it's so hard.

I got up and plashed water into my face in the bathroom. When I walked out I realized Clare's door was open a little. No Eli you can't do this go back to bed. I kept telling myself this as my hands pushed open her door a little. I popped my head in and saw she was lying on her back without any covers on top of her.

I quietly walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. I pushed the hair out from over eyes. I looked down at her body and saw she was still wearing the shorts and camisole. I rubbed her arms a little and she started to move. I knew I had to get out so I kissed her forehead lightly and whispered good night.

I made my way back into the spare room and tried to distract myself. Clare is this beautiful woman and she's so nice but yet there's brokenness about her. I'm not sure what has made her this way but I know I need to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the annoying sound of my phone. I looked at my clock to see that it was already 9 in the morning. Today was Saturday and had intended to sleep in today but I guess Adam had other plans. I grabbed my phone and read his text.

_Morning sleeping beauty sorry but I have to cancel our mall trip today. Moms making me go to some family thing._

_Adam_

Well I guess I'll have to do something else today. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs to see Eli sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" I asked walking into the kitchen. He looked over to me and joined me in the kitchen.

"I slept over last night and I just can't sleep any longer" he said with a chuckle as I grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Oh maybe that's why you were in my dream last night"

"Oh you had a dream about me?" he asked taking a seat across from me at the table.

"Yea it wasn't anything bad. You just were sitting on my bed and tucked me in that's it. It felt so real though it was weird." I saw his face look a little worried but shook it off. I got up and grabbed my medicine from the bottles.

"Whoa Clare what's all that?" he asked eyeing my pill bottles but before I could answer an annoying voice answered for me.

"It's all her medication she's kind of fucked up." I glared at Jake before putting the bottles back in the cabinet and running upstairs with my milk and pills.

In a way Jake it right I am fucked up. I take 6 pills every morning. One for my really bad anxiety, ADHD, ADD, and an anti-depressive. After my parents split I became depressed but it got worse and now I'm on anti-depressives. I also take two vitamins in the morning but everyone takes them.

After taking all meds I decided I would go to the park. I slipped on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with small neon pink, green, and purple stars all over it. After brushing my hair and putting on my makeup, I slipped on my black converses, grabbed my guitar case and headed downstairs. When I got down there Eli was nowhere to be seen.

"He had to go home" Jake yelled as he was getting up from the couch and walking towards me. "Why do you even bother? Eli would never fall for a girl like you. Does he know about your past? Huh Clara-bear does he?" he smirked as he finished his sentence.

"Fuck off Jake" I said as I put my ear phones in my ears and left the house. He just drives me insane. Eli and I just became friends if I tell him about my past that'll just drive him away. I started for the park clearing my mind.

When I got to the park I sat under my favorite tree and took out my notebook and guitar. I've been working on a new song that I started after I met Eli.

I spent about 20 minutes trying to come up with an ending when I saw a shadow in front of me. I looked up and saw Eli smirking at me. I smiled back as he sat down. He had a bad with him and his hand was wrapped up. He noticed me staring at his hand and moved it out of view.

"So miss Edwards what brings you to the park?" he asked trying to distract me.

"Just needed to get away from Jake and clear my mind. What about you?"

"Same. Well the whole clearing my mind thing. What's this?" he asked picking up my notebook. I tried to take it from him but it was too late he was already reading it. I looked down embarrassed. No one's ever read one of my songs and this one is really personal.

"Clare this is really good" he handed me my book and I looked up at him shocked. "Can you sing it for me?"

I've never sang for anyone except Adam. He always tells me I'm amazing singer but still its nerve wrecking. But none the less I nodded my head and started to play my guitar.

_There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you know will it make you run away or will you stay? Even if I hurts, even if I try to push you out will you return? And remind me who I really am? Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody has a dark side do you love me can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect but we're worth it you know we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond from black dust, it's hard to know it can become a few give up. So don't give up me please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody has a dark side do you love me can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect but we're worth it you know we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Don't run away don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay. Promise me you will stay._

I put down my guitar and looked at Eli.

"Clare that was amazing! You have such a good voice and that song? Clare that song needs to be heard by millions"

"No Eli its personal" I looked down and played with my thumbs.

"What do you mean" he asked moving closer to me and putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and felt my eyes begin to water.

"The song is about being in love with someone but not really showing all of you. You're only showing that person your good side but I have a dark side too. I have a horrible past and I don't think anyone would love me if they knew my dark side too. I'm falling in love with someone and I just want them to love all of me my good side and my dark side." I was now in tears and felt Eli's arms wrap around me.

"Clare just like your song said everyone has a dark side. Everyone has a past and if you really love someone you'll be willing to look past it all. If some guy isn't going to love all of you than he's not worth it but any guy would be lucky to have you. All of you."

I looked at him and saw he was staring from my lips to my eyes back to my lips. I felt him getting closer and for some reason I didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and just before his lips could touch mine I whispered "Eli can you love me with my dark side?" he opened his eyes and smiled. "I can love all of you" and then put his lips on mine. It was a sweet passionate kiss. We pulled away for air.

"Clare I know we don't know each other too well but I think I'm falling in love with you."

I put my forehead on his so that our noses were barely touching. "I know I'm falling in love with you Eli" and this time I kissed him.

"Clare I want to know about your dark side. I want to help you as much as I can." I started to bite my lip while thinking. What if I scare him away?

"Promise you won't run away?" he kissed me again before answering "Never"

We decided to go my house because I didn't want to tell him in the park. I knew that Jake has basketball practice so he wouldn't be home. The whole car ride was silent mostly because I was scared. Eli would occasionally look over at me. Once we were home I took him upstairs and sat on my bed as he sat on the edge.

I took a deep breath as I pulled my shirt up just below my bra "What are you doi" He stopped asking as he saw what I was showing him.

"After my parents split I became really depressed. I blamed it on me so I started to cut myself as a punishment." I felt Eli's hands run over the scars. "Soon it got to the point where I didn't even want to be with myself anymore but I was trapped. So I tried to kill myself." I heard him gasp before I continued. "I took a whole bunch of strong mediations but Adam found me on the floor in my room. When I woke up they told me they pumped my stomach and that I would be ok. I was then put on anti-depressives and sent to therapy. Now my mom acts like nothing ever happened when I still don't want to be alive sometimes!" I was now screaming and crying. Eli once again began to comfort me as I felt his own tears drip down my shirt.

After about 5 minutes we were both calmed down enough to actually talk.

"Do you still cut?" his voice was quit.

"No I don't and I don't always wish I was dead. It's just sometimes my "Family" drives me insane. Jake's always making fun of me, my mother pays no attention to me and my dad hasn't talked to me since he left."

Eli put a lock of hair behind my ear before whispering "I'm so happy you're still here. You've changed my life and I will do everything I can to make you happy." he kissed me again and I felt his hands rubbing my scars. He pulled away and pushed me down lightly so I was lying on my back. He smiled before pressing his lips to my stomach and kissing each scar. Once he kissed each one he grabbed my hand to help me up and kissed my lips again.

"So what does this mean for us Eli?"

"Well I hope it means you'll be my girlfriend"

I got off my bed with an exaggerated sigh and leaned my back against the door.

"I want to Eli I really do but what about Jake?"

He walked over to me and put both of his hands on both sides of my head. He gave me a smirk and leaned in closer. "We'll just have to keep it secret from him won't he?" I smiled and nodded my head. He tried to kiss me again but I moved my face the other way. He looked at me all confused and then a little hurt.

"Eli tell me about your dark side? I told you about mine now tell me yours. How did you get that giant cut on your head and I want the truth."

**I don't own Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson but I do love it. Please review**


End file.
